Broken Angels Don't Sing
by Yami no Tenshi chan
Summary: COMPLETE::Regular old Ryou angst and Tendershipping junk. This is really old...so it may be corny and OOC. I couldn't help it. I had the flu when I wrote this. My brain was numb. Rated to be safe though I'm posting the lemon on an another account.
1. Chapter 1

Woo! Finally, I start a multiple chapter story. This had been gathering dust in my computer since last year. OLD OLD OLD story. I'm posting it in the wild hope that a multiple chapter story will bring me more reviews. Ha. Maybe...?

My God. No one reivews one shots. Well, I mean, people do, but you can't expect to get as many as th people who write multiple chapter fics. I actually think that one shots take more time and effort... Becuase you have to squish all those thoughts into one chapter and make it look good. Oh well.

Anyways, here's the disclaimer and story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou or really anything...

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Ryou

Bakura stared at me.

Or…not Bakura. Me. A flawless portrait of myself pierced my soul and reminded me of the things I never was. Hate swelled in my heart and I wanted to jerk away and hide forever.

But I could not.

Because where my reflection stood, Bakura's image showed itself to me. This was the closest I was going to get to my yami.

I wondered what he would feel like. What his skin would feel like against mine. Warm? Cold? Comforting? Threatening?

Nothing.

The mirror was nothing but blank glass. It was cold, emotionless. There was nothing to feel. Absolutely nothing.

Nothing but a smooth surface that was cool on my cheek as I leaned against it. Nothing but that to remind me that my only portal to any reminder of my other half was only a smooth pane of glass.

But I didn't want a cold surface that bared all my insecurities. I wanted warm arms to sink into during times of hurt. Arms that wrapped around me and protected me. Arms that belonged to Bakura.

He always came out when Yugi came, hoping to witness some hidden evidence of his yami's weak side. For this reason, I was sure to keep my friendship with Yugi though he had begun to avoid me.

"Yami…" I whispered, then mentally slapping myself for making such a weak uttering. God, I could feel my own presence in the mirror mimicking my every weakness. _I could not stand it…_

The glass broke surprisingly easily. The huge panel collapsed into small shards that made red spill from my hands and stain the small reflecting triangles. The same glass that mocked be bit my knees as they gave way and hit the floor. Some sank and embedded themselves into my skin and a thousand little me's stared at my face.

Everything was jumbled in a big mess. I had done it. I had messed everything up. Everything was horribly wrong. I had destroyed my only door t seeing something close to my yami and now it was my job to clean it up.

Salty liquid aroused my senses and I could not tell if it were blood or tears. _Everything was such a mess…_

A sudden, cold sensation gripped my mind and I froze as my yami's presence towered over me. I scrambled at the glass to try to hide the mess from Bakura's eyes, freezing once again as his strong and warm hand gripped my own shaking, bloody ones.

I was to be punished for sure. I was to be punished for making such a mess. For being bad. For making a mistake.

But at least he was here.

He was here not because of Yugi or even because of the presence of a Millennium Item…he was here because of me.

"You've been coming to see this mirror quiet a lot, haven't you?" Bakura spoke of my mirror as if it still existed.

"It's broken." I heard my own voice whisper helplessly. "I broke it." My yami was silent for a second Was he going to hit me?

"No…it's not quite broken." He picked up a piece and wiped some blood from it. "Look…it's just become a thousand pieces."

"It's _broken_." I said and immediately regretted it. What if he was to leave? What if he was to leave because I had contradicted his words?

Bakura gave me a long, hard look and directed his attention to my physical wounds.

"You're bleeding." He said simply and reached out as if embracing me. I felt myself being hoisted up by his strong arms and blinked in surprise. I realized that he was setting me on my bed when my body hit its firmness and I drew my knees up to my face. Pieces of my mirror had ripped open my jeans and tore at my flesh, a curious fact I discovered. They had the same effect on other parts of my body, I found, as lines of red overflowed on my skin when I slashed it open with a smooth triangle I realized I was still holding.

"Ryou, stop that." Bakura's firm voice startled me and I mentally slapped myself for forgetting his presence.

"Stop it." Bakura said in a softer tone, making me freeze. "Give it to me now." He grasped the triangle in my hand, getting so close to me.

But he did not touch me…

He did not touch me and I did not feel his skin against mine, which all I really wanted, but he was not to know that. If he knew that, he might go away. I should be grateful for him being here at all.

"Come on, Ryou." Bakura's tone had a icy edge of impatience to it now. "Give me the glass." I didn't let go. I didn't want to let go for if I did, he would have what he wanted and he would be satisfied and I would be horribly alone again.

No, I couldn't let go.

"Let go or I'm leaving." Bakura's voice was menacing now, full of ice and no room for warm comfort.

I let go.

The piece of glass had seemed light enough in my hand but now dropped to the floor with what seemed to be incredible weight. The triangle split cleanly into two of its kind and it immersed all of my attention.

I reminded me of my mess that I had yet to clean and suddenly, the sea of triangles that shot lovely blurs of light to the ceiling seemed for more important than anything else.

I had begun to unravel myself from my curled position and stand when Bakura's voice held me down.

"Don't move." All the calmness that had left his voice a minute ago was back. "I'll clean it up later, after I go and get some bandages for you, okay?"

No…not okay. This was my mess to clean. But I did not want to make him mad and make him leave. If I screwed up, I knew that that calmness would leave his voice and he would hit me and he would leave; leave me with only the darkness to warp around my shoulders.

"I'm going to go some bandages, alright?" I knew Bakura was trying to look me in the eye. No, not alright for him to leave. _Please stay_…

In my panic, my hand shot out and grasped his shirt in a desperate plea for Bakura to stay. I quickly jerked my hand away and hung my head in shame, biting the insides of my cheeks until I tasted metallic blood. If I touched him, he might get angry with me.

Bakura squatted down to my eye level and tried, again, to look me in the eye. I concentrated on a pair of blossoming red flower bud-like drops from my blood soaked fingers. God, now I had made him messy…how many times could I fuck up?

"Don't cry, Ryou…" Bakura's' breath whispered as it hit my neck. I was crying? I must have been…salty fluid hit my tongue and I didn't think blood had gotten on my face.

"I'm not going anywhere…just to get some bandages. You're hurt, see?" Bakura fingered some of my cuts, touching me. I swung my legs to show him that it was okay- they didn't hurt so bad and he didn't have to leave me.

Besides, I had gotten him dirty with my blood and I had yet to clean it up. Bakura frowned and followed my gaze, noticing the stain on his shirt and making me tense. Was it now? Would the punishment begin now?

"Don't worry about that. You're covered in more blood than I am." Bakura paused and a small smirk formed on his lips. "Besides…blood doesn't bother me much."

I wasn't satisfied. I could not understand why Bakura was not angry about the mistake I had made. _Please hit me,_ I pleaded in my head. I deserved it.

"You can come with me if you don't want to be alone." It took me a moment to realize Bakura was talking about going to get the bandages. I stood up at once, relived to go with him and bit back a cry of pain as glass shards bit their poisonous fangs further in my flesh. I couldn't cry…if I did, then Bakura might now want me to come with his anymore. If I did, I might get left alone in the dark again.

"Are you okay?" Oh God…Bakura had seen. He'd seen my pain and would forbid me to follow him. I quickly jerked my head up and down, pleading him. My yami opened and closed his mouth as if he wanted to say something but decided for silence instead. At last, he began walking out the door, beckoning for me to follow.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Bakura

As I approached Ryou with the bandages and tweezers, I could not help but inwardly cringe at my hikari's appearance.

His clothes hung on him like a billowing silk shirt on a metal hanger, a result of him forgetting to feed himself. His brown eyes danced with something all too close to insanity and they seemed far too large for his face. Ryou's hair had lost all it's fluffiness and a smile no longer graced his lips with it's sweet, soft sigh.

There was a time when Ryou had feared my gaze but now, it seemed that the situation was reversed. His blank gaze filled me with ice and made me avoid his eyes.

The glass came out easily enough, as easy as glass could come out of skin while the victim cried with broken glass sobs. I took the crying as a good sign, a sign of emotion, as Ryou had been spending most of his time locked up in some dark room blank and muttering about spirits and hell.

Bandages failed to show much contrast against Ryou's pale, almost sickly, skin. When I was done, I placed al utensils upon a coffee-colored table and sat next to my hikari.

"Would you like to get some sleep?" I asked. Ryou never slept anymore. All windows were shielded with thick curtains making it quite impossible to tell night from day. Inside the house, all hours were a sleepless night Ryou spent cuddling within himself in some dark corner.

I never received an answer from my hikari. Either Ryou never heard me or he did not want to sleep. I sighed and brushed some hair from his face, making him blink with surprise, as if this were the first time I had touched him.

"Are you going to be okay?" I murmured. Ryou said nothing. "Would you like me to leave?" I tried again to get a response from the boy. It worked.

Ryou turned to me, eyes wide with terror. His gaze chained me to him and I felt as if I would rip something from the inside of me if I were to leave.

"How about…you get some sleep and I'll go clean up the mess in your room?" I suggested. Big mistake. Ryou, reminded of the broken mirror, began to get up again. Remembering his pain the last time he had stood, I pushed him back down on the couch and held him there.

"Ryou…just get some sleep, okay?" There was a long pause before Ryou finally gave in, nodding his head and cuddling against the cushions of the couch.

He didn't let me go until he was asleep.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

The mirror had taken less than a minute to clean but the blood was something else. The sight of Ryou's blood scattered across the floor and little triangle shards had unnerved me in a way blood never had before. In a way, that blood was my blood. Ryou's body was also mine yet I could not force myself to think of it that way.

Ryou was still sleeping when I dumped the shards into the pale dumpster in the kitchen. The curtains that blocked out rays of Ra had the time of the day from my eyes and I felt a sudden urge to explore the world my hikari lived in.

The wind was cool, just enough to cause anyone who didn't don a jacket's ears to grow numb and face to blister red. It was either early spring or autumn, I reasoned.

True, Ryou and I never saw much of each other but I had never considered that too big of a problem. But now…

Now, Ryou's eyes would follow the Pharaoh and his hikari in a yearning sort of jealousy, quickly averting his glance when they noticed his staring. I had never realized just how lonely Ryou was until now…no mother, no sister, no father. He lived a lonely life with only me as company.

No one would notice if he was to disappear. No one would even blink an eye.

A small shop that sat alone in a dark corner of the street caught my eye. An old woman sat on a plastic bench, reading a newspaper in a foreign tongue glanced up as I approached. The shop sold the most random of items. Pink plastic flamingoes, bead covered dream catchers, deformed clocks, origami paper fans…

…and an angel.

The angel was of glass. It was a simple glass structure, of an cherub closing her eyes and holding her hands together in prayer. Thin water-colored hair drifted past her shoulders and I could hear her soft voice silently cry.

It reminded me of Ryou.

A card was taped on the self she sat on, highlighter letters announcing $5 in a bored cashier color. I grabbed the angel and handed a five dollar bill to the elderly woman on my way out the door, privately smiling at my own honest purchase.

Oh the way back, I heard the angel sing sweet, whispering songs in my head.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

I read through that and went, "stupid stupid stupid." Wow, my stuff a year ago was different. I think that shop scene was much too short... too lazy to change it but it's also nice to perserve a piece of old work to make fun of.

LOL, it's mentioned in my profile but anyone who would like to participate in a RPG is welcome. Just send a email with a screenname or real name, whatever, and THREE anime characters you would like to RPG as. I'll send you the link for the website through email since FFnet doesn't let us put links in the stories. Or, you know, you could go to my profile and get the link there...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I've spent whole days on this. Please spend a few minutes of your time in writing a quick review. A quick message is enough! Please hit that little blue/purple button on the bottom left hand corner.


	2. Nightmare

Hey low

Yes...I'm back. I don't like this chapter so I won't say much. And this is so very short...Ah! Oh well...

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Ryou

Bakura was not here.

He wasn't here when I woke up and he wasn't here now. I spent the next hour wandering in the dark corridors of my house, ignoring the pain that lived under Bakura's white bandages and cursing myself for letting the sweet call of sleep overpower my desperate need to make sure my yami was with me.

I settled in the back of my closet where the dark could be wrapped around me to protect me and pulled my knees to my face.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Bakura

Ryou wasn't on the couch when I got back. Something told me he was in his closet and I made my way there.

My hikari never noticed my presence when I discovered him huddled in the lonely corner. He looked as if he were in some sort of trance strange when I approached him.

"Ryou." I spoke softly, not wanting to startle him. "Do you need anything?" Ryou stared at me blankly for the longest time before replying.

"You left." It wasn't a accusation…but it stung like one. I grimaced.

"Do you need to sleep more?" I knew Ryou hadn't sleep in a week. The one hour of sleep he had gotten was nowhere near enough for his body to function properly.

"If I sleep…You might leave again." Ryou muttered. I froze.

"You need to sleep, Ryou." I said, almost without emotions. "I promise to spend more time with you later but, right now, you need to sleep for your body to function."

"You don't sleep."

"I'm a spirit." I began to get irritated. Why the hell couldn't Ryou just fucking sleep?

"I'm sorry." Ryou whispered, looking down again. "I didn't mean to make you angry." Ryou's words left me blinking rather stupidly.

"You didn't.  
I squatted down to his eye level and petted him on the head. "Don't worry about it." Ryou rested his head on his knees and buried it in his arms.

"Do you want me to stay?" Dumb question. Of course he wanted me to stay. Sure enough, Ryou nodded his head slowly, cringing as his cheek rubbed against his cut up knees.

As my hikari and I sat there in that dark closet, I swear I could hear that delicate angel begin to sing.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Ryou

_Dark. _

_The dark blinded me and the loneliness I felt was unbearable. _

_They were all gone. _

_Mother, Amane, Father, Yugi…even Bakura…they had all left me in the dark raped, broken, and bleeding. Raw wounds were scraped open and pain swelled between my legs. _

I woke up screaming.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Bakura

Ryou's cry shook me from my position at the window and led me to where he slept in his closet. By the time I got there, Ryou was grabbing at his shoulders and sobbing.

I quickly knelt down by him and took his hands in mine.

"Ryou…what's wrong?" I whispered, somehow blending with the darkness. "Did you have a frightening dream?" A timid nod told me yes and I wrapped my arms around my hikari, wiping his tears from his cheeks.

"Would you like to tell me what happened in you dream?" Ryou shook his head quickly and I nodded, drawing him further in my grasp. "That's alright." I murmur into his soft hair.

Eventually, Ryou's closed eyes and steady breathing told me he had gone back into a slumber. I caressed his soft features with my hand for a moment before picking him up and carrying him to his bed.

Setting his down, I arranged his soft hair around his face and thought of my glass angel's delicate beauty. I smiled as I mused to myself that Ryou resembled her.

Making sure Ryou was well tucked in and at peace, I made my way out of the room and shut the door, still thinking of that singing glass angel.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Yes, I know that Bakura is incredibly OOC. Yes, I know that I'm writing Ryou strangely.

I'm trying to write more in full paragraphs because my "paragraphs" end up as only one or two lines, if you haven't noticed already. Huh. I'm trying to make Bakura seem a bit freaked out about Ryou right now... This does get better though...kinda. Maybe. Review?


	3. Yugi

YAWN Has anyone watched Final Fantasy Advent Children? I just did a few days ago! I'm in love Kadaj... He reminds me of Yami Bakura! He's so childish but really intelligent and sinsiter... I therefore add Kadaj to my Closet of Bishounen.

Pharaoh-man is here! trumpets blare XD XD I though that Yami got really hot during the last few episodes of Yuugiou...anyone else notice that? He was all cocky and smirking...he was HOT. Every character has his own prime. Ryou looked best in Duelist Kingdom. Bakura is BC. Kaiba in DOMA and Yami in Egyot Arc.

Thank you, anyone who reviewed last time! I looked in my inbox adn was surprised! Eight reviews! That makes me sounds pathetic...doesn't it? Well, I still loved getting those reviews. Thanks so much for reviewing, everyone who did! Means a lot ot see those...

Anyway...on with the story!

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Ryou

Yugi was coming.

Yugi who never bothered to sit with me at lunch anymore was coming. Yugi who had so many friends and was oh-so-popular and had a yami who was so kind to him.

I had nor had a friend over since the MonsterWorld incident.

Tea brewed in my kitchen (not British tea like I like but the Japanese tea I knew Yugi would be used to) and I took the time to vacuum and dust my house.

After all, Yugi was coming.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Bakura

The Pharaoh was coming.

His little _brat_ was coming over and the _king_ was coming to _protect_ him. From what? Why me, of course.

And Ryou? Who was he going ot blame all of Ryou's troubles on? Me. Again.

But I was going to put up with it. I was going to put up with the Pharaoh and his bitch simply because I knew Ryou wanted me to. I knew he had not had a friend over since I tried to kill them all when he first transferred here in a game of MonsterWorld.

The last thing I wanted to do was ruin this for him.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Yami

I tried to suppress my unenthusiasm as I followed Yugi down the familiar corridors. Last time I had set foot here was when Bakura had decided to try and kill us all with his RPG Game of Doom. Not exactly a place of pleasant memories.

After passing what seemed to be hundreds of identical dark mocha hallways, Yugi stopped at one marked "801." Yugi lifted one hand and knocked a few resounding times. I counted to two in my head and the door was opened to reveal and scowling Yami Bakura.

"Oho…the king has arrived." He smirked and performed a mock bow before stepping to the side and holding his arms out as if presenting the inside of Ryou's apartment to me. "My humble abode awaits you, Oh Great Pharaoh."

I gave him a long and hard glare but stepped in behind Yugi despite all the mockery.

"Hi, Bakura-kun!" Yugi's voice, despite it's forced cheerfulness, seemed surprised and even worried. One glance at Ryou told me why. The boy looked like he was bordering on insanity, with his eyes giving a blank look to their owner's face and his clothes hanging off of his much-too-thin body.

My accusing glare went and landed an Bakura. What had he done to his light? Hate flickered in his eyes when the other yami met my eye , which evaporated instantly when he shifted his gaze to Ryou.

"Aren't you going to say hello, Ryou?" Bakura's tone was icy and his gaze was hard a he stared at Ryou. "Well…?"

"Ano, hello, Yugi-kun." Ryou mumbled, looking at the ground. I frowned. Ryou had always been so polite… "I made…tea." He said helplessly.

"Oh, that's great!" Yugi seemed uncomfortable to his friend's altered personality but he covered all insecurity with a mask of cheeriness. My hikari looked back at me as he began to follow Ryou into the kitchen, face full of shock and uncertainty. I gave Yugi an encouraging nod before I turned to Bakura, about to demand just what the hell had happened to Ryou.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Yugi

Ryou said nothing as he made his way to the stove where a kettle was whistling shrilly and shooting fumes of white smoke. My friend turned off the stove and I watched him get out two glasses. I was fighting an urge to reach out and help him as his hands quivered.

"Oh careful." I said, trying to sound cheerful. My voice ended up sounding as shrill as the kettle and overcome with worry. "Ano…do you need help?" Ryou answered with a shake of his head and clenched his hands until his knuckles showed white. Was he trying to steady them?

"How have you been, Bakura-kun?" I mentally smacked myself. Stupid question.

"Don't call me that." Ryou's reply, though soft, shocked me with it's unintended rudeness. "My yami is Bakura. Not me." Ryou's voice bordered in whispering and I got a message that he did not want to talk.

"Um…okay then…Ryou-kun." I tried to fill up the silence, not used to Ryou's first name. It felt awkward; Ryou and I had never been close enough to call each other by our first names. In fact, now that I thought about it, Ryou had never been close enough to anyone to call them by their first names. With a twinge of guilt, I remembered my own loneliness in my freshmen year.

I knew what loneliness felt like. But that was before Yami entered my life. Now, I had friends that cared about me and I was happy. But what about Ryou?

Ryou had a yami too…Bakura, though Bakura was never like what a yami should be. I suddenly hated myself very much. I knew what Ryou feels…yet I was so selfish I had never bothered to think about anything besides how great a yami was.

Well, Ryou's yami was not great.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Yami

Bakura and I, after watching our hikaris leave were alone.

"Bakura." I said abruptly when the former tomb robber turned to leave.

"What?" He snapped, all mock respect put aside. "If you're thinking that I did something to Ryou, you're wrong." His piercing, brown eyes fell on me. I met his gaze with equal intensity.

"I don't believe you." Why else would Ryou be this…depressed? Bakura must have done something to him. It was in his nature to do so.

"Deeply sorry, _you're majesty_, but I personally don't give a damn about what you think." A snarl came alive in Bakura's voice, along with traces of mock respect.

"Bakura, I want to know what happened to Ryou." I kept my voice form, not giving in to him.

"That's too bad for you, then, isn't it?" There was a silence in which Bakura and I stood, glaring at each other. Then, uttering a low chuckle devoid of any joy, Bakura continued. "Don't we all want to know what happened to Ryou."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have no fucking idea why Ryou is acting the way he is." The snarl was back in Bakura's voice and face. "If I had screwed him up, I would be damn proud of it, Pharaoh."

"That's sick."

"That's how I am."

Bakura was right. He was a twisted, sick psycho. Arguing with him would get me absolutely nowhere. I took a deep breath.

"Well, how has Ryou been lately?" This earned a scoff from Bakura.

"What?"

"I'm concerned about my friend, Bakura." I met his gaze evenly. "I want to know how he's been."

"Friend? _Friend?_" Bakura was scowling viciously now. "You think you've been a fucking _friend_ to Ryou? Tell me, Pharaoh. When was the last time you've paid you're little _friend_ and visit?" I said nothing but continued to meet his gaze.

"Alright. Fine." Now, no emotion showed itself in Bakura's voice. "You want to know how you're _friend_ is doing? I'll tell you how he's doing." Voice dangerously low and hatred aimed at me, Bakura began. "He's ceased to eat, sleep, smile, or act within the definition of normal. He spends his days holed up in his closet muttering about death. When he does sleep, he wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. He refuses to let me leave his side." Soft, venom-filled words filtered out of Bakura's mouth with the nature of a dessert cobra ready to attack. "Now, _Pharaoh_…doesn't Yugi do that? Is this enough to satisfy you're perverted side?" Bakura's words and gaze filled me with numb horror.

"Don't you suggest that I'm enjoying this." I snapped at him. Inside, I knew that Bakura had betrayed himself by telling me all this. By telling me about Ryou, he had admitted to himself that eh was worried. That he cared enough for someone to observe their daily habits. His last line was only a futile attempt to seem…the way he usually was.

Before Bakura could make some sarcastic remark in reply, a crash shattered in Ryou's kitchen.

"Damn." Bakura muttered under his breath as he began to head toward the kitchen. Fearing for Yugi's safety, I followed him.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Bakura

"Ryou…I'll go get a broom." I heard Yugi's annoyingly cheerful voice expressed his worry as I entered the kitchen. "It's okay! You shouldn't clean that up with your hands!"

Ryou seemed to have dropped a water colored glass. Shards were scattered across the floor with my hikari amidst it all, looking lost and crying. Yugi squatted down next to Ryou, trying desperately to get him to stop trying to sweep it up with his clumsy, bandaged hands.

The Pharaoh sucked in his breath from behind me and rushed to Yugi's side. Yugi, seeing his yami, looked relieved and gestured at Ryou.

"Mou Hitori no Boku…Bakura-kun's going to hurt himself." Yami made no reply to this piece of news, just turned and set his crimson eyes upon me.

"Helping Ryou is his own yami's job, Aibou." Yami's gaze never left me. "That is…if pride would allow him to help his own hikari." I shot him a glare, which he returned evenly, but said nothing. The Pharaoh let his gaze linger on me for one…two…three seconds before focusing his attention on Yugi.

"My job, on the other hand, is to protect you, Aibou." The Pharaoh said to his hikari.

It took a moment for the Pharaoh's little midget to fully understand what he was saying and when he did, surprise shined in his eyes.

"Mou Hitori no Boku! We can't just leave Bakura-kun!" I smirked at Yugi's little outburst. So…the little runt was finally protesting against his beloved "Mou Hitori no Boku?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ryou watch the Pharaoh and Yugi and a thick lump swelled in my throat. The jealousy in those leaking eyes was evident- so much that I had to look away.

When my gaze shifted back to the Pharaoh, he and Yugi were already on their feet and at the door. The Pharaoh grasped Yugi's forearm firmly and began to pull him to the front door.

"Take care, Ryou-kun!" Yugi called as the front door slammed. Ryou lifted his hand up in a small, broken sort of wave and I was sure I heard "I'm sorry" whisper from his lips.

"Ryou." Ryou's gaze and attention fell on me at the mention of his name. "Get out of that before you hurt yourself again." Ryou obeyed instantly, coming over to where I stood and allowing me to check for any fresh wounds. Seeing that none of the glass pieces had gone through the thick bandaging I had installed upon Ryou's limbs, I smiled in satisfaction and patted Ryou on the head.

"You're okay." I assured him.

"Okay…" He repeated. "Yugi left." He mumbled, looking quite lost. "Why?"

"Because the Pharaoh was being the absurd, overprotective maniac he is." I grabbed a broom from a corner of the kitchen and a dustpan.

"I made a mistake…and he left." Ryou's hollow voice drifted to my ears. "…and he doesn't like being around me."

"Before I could tell him just how absurd that last statement was, Ryou sank to his knees and began to cry like a lost child, Several shattered sobs wrenched themselves out of his throat, shaking his shoulders and making him bite his lip, before I had the common sense to go and comfort him.

"It's not your fault, Ryou." I heard my own voice say, awkward. Why was comforting my own hikari so hard?

I tried to tell myself that he would be fine as I finished sweeping up the glass and as I left him in that kitchen, sobbing and huddling into himself. I even tried telling myself that when Ryou's sobs sang in the air all night.

Who knows? Maybe I even believed myself.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Yugi

"Mou Hitori no Boku…why did you make us leave?" I could not understand my own yami. It was so unlike him to leave a friend helpless.

"Yami Bakura is…a very proud person." My other half seemed to choose his words carefully, speaking calmly and softly. I stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "He would have taken care of Ryou, Yugi. You can trust me on that. But he would not have done a thing with us standing there. His pride just wouldn't have allowed it." With numb understanding, I let my other half's words sink in.

"But you think that he will take care of Bakura-kun?" I trusted my yami's judgment. He looked at me seeming a little surprised before responding.

"Hai." He nodded and I smiled. It was okay then. Everything was okay as long as Mou Hitori no Boku was okay with it.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Ryou

Yugi was gone now.

Yugi was gone because of me. Because of a mistake I had made. That was okay though because, now, I was warned.

I was warned that when I made mistakes, people left. Yugi's leaving had shown me that. If I wanted people to stay, all I had to do was not make any more mistakes. If I wanted Bakura to stay, all I needed to do was not make any more mistakes.

That meant no more dropping things or getting people worried. No getting people mad or forgetting to do something. And most of all, no crying.

_Smile, Ryou_…I silently ordered myself. There was no one around at the moment but I had to be prepared in case Bakura came in.

After all, I wouldn't want him leaving.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

I finished typing the rest of the fic and I completely changed the ending... Not sure if ti was good. I had an another scene in there but I though that it didn't...fit. oo I mean, I had the idea for it at the last second and tried to force it in and smooth the fic out but it just took away from the climax and it stuck out like a sore thumb. I hope that it doesn't feel like there a hole in there now though... >. 

Ahh! No updates for more than two weeks. I know...sad. But I'M FUCKING GOING TO EUROPE. WOO! Yes...I'm excited. - Germany, to be exact, and Ceck Republic (sp?)as well as Austria. And, yes, it's true. NO PARENTS. Yeah...school trip but still... LOL, I'll try to maybe get an another update in before I go? -

Has anyone read Boys Next Door by Kaori Yuki? It's only one volume but I've completely fallen in love with the plot adn the charcters. You can onyl get it on scanlations at the http dump for Sakura Crisis... I HEART LAWRENCE. I've fallen in love with him... He's only been with me for a few week but he's already up there with Ryou and Bakura! Email me if you've read this...I would love to rant about it with an another fan. And I'm hoping that FFnet with put it up as a new catagory...hinthint

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Clean Angel

Ah! I'm leaving tomorrow! For europe... And hell yes, I'm excited. LOL, I'll miss you guys...adn these updates. But it's only for two weeks...and I'm bring my fanfictions ona flashdriver so, if I can get my hands on a computer with internet, I'll try to update!

Go Shiro Ryuu! You've read Boys Next Door! LOL, I'm in love with Lawrence. he's just so sexy and cute at the same time... huggles Lawrence I made a T-shirt that says, "I heart Lawrence" like those I heart NY ones. I also have a I heart BR one. Woo! Go tendershipping!

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Bakura

Everything was clean. Much too clean.

Ryou had apparently done the laundry, dusted, wiped and house spotless, and Ra knows what else overnight. The whole house reeked of Lysol and everything shined in a eerie perfection. I found Ryou in his closet, not huddling or crying just…sitting there.

"Ryou…are you…okay?" I approached his cautiously as if I were a predator stalking its prey.

Ryou only nodded his head up and down, forcing his lips into a strange, obviously fake smile. His first smile in weeks.

"Did you clean the house?" Again, another nod and a all-too-cheerful smile that did not light up his eyes. I studied him for a moment and the smiled slid off to reveal a broken expression.

"You don't like it, do you?" Ryou whispered, barely audible in his soft voice. I had a sudden foresight of Ryou beginning to cry if I said no.

"No! I…like it." I quickly assured him. The unnerving smile returned and Ryou rested his head on the wall. "Ryou…why are you in the closet?" A blank stare entered Ryou's eyes before he spoke, making me wonder if I had said the wrong thing.

"I…wanted to stay out of your way." _What?_

"You're not _in_ my way, Ryou." The sudden weirdness was confusing me. "Do you want to come out?" Ryou hesitated, unsure.

"um…okay." I stepped to the side as Ryou got up and walked out the door, immediately sitting back down against the wall of his room.

"Are you going to be okay?" I spoke softly, not wanting to startle my hikari. He, in turn, nodded quickly and hugged a knee to his chest.

I gave him one, final last look before making my way out of Ryou's room and shutting the door, wondering what I had done to my own hikari.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

From that day forward, the house stayed in it's sparkling clean state with it's lemon scent and bleached look staining every corner. Though I tried to get him to stop, Ryou spent all his time either cleaning desperately or sitting quietly I his closet.

"Why are you doing this?" I said to Ryou when he was pouring a cup of bleach into the washing machine. A blank look told me of his confusion.

"All this…cleaning, I mean." I continued. "Why do you do it?" Ryou let the thick liquid in the blue cup trickle into the white machine before saying anything.

"I thought that it would make you happy." He said in his soft, broken voice. "I'll stop."

And he did. Just like that.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

I stroked the glass figurine in my hand that reminded me so much of my hikari. Essences of sky poured onto the glass pane in front of me, blurring the outside world and making me taste the sweet smell of rain in the air. The beat and smell soaked my senses in its cold, smoothing mud texture and cleansed my mind with its strange beauty.

The glass angel's silent voice fell in rhythm with Rain, its accompanist drummer who beat his steady beat on the cold pane of glass in front of me. I relaxed, enjoying the hauntingly silent music that existed only in my head, and let my thoughts drift to Ryou.

I mused that he was like an angel with that gentle spirit and frail beauty. After all, he had lifted me from 3000 years of bitter, loathing darkness.

Ryou was mine. That thought twisted satisfaction in my heart. He was my…angel? I smiled in amusement at that thought.

But an angel of what? Of light? Darkness? Life? Death?

Love?

My fingers gripped the glass angel in my hand tightly at that thought, all amusement disappearing. Did I love Ryou? Sure, I felt the urge to protect him, but was that because of…love?

I had had myself halfway convinced that I couldn't love. That my dead village had turned my heart cold. But now, this soft boy who was my other half…could it be that I love him?

"Bakura." A familiar, hollow voice added ot my collection of sounds. I turned and saw my hikari at the doorway, one hand still gripping the metal knob.

Bakura…" He said again. I waited. "I think I know what might make you happy." I raised an eyebrow at this, a bit curious. Ryou shifted his insecure gaze to the floor. "You…like to hurt people, right?" Ryou looked back at me as if hoping for some form of encouragement. Finding none, he lowered his gaze once more and continued.

"I'll let you…do whatever you want to me." Ryou paused. "You can hurt me if you like. Anything…if it makes you happy." Again, he raised his gaze to me, letting it settle there for a few seconds as if asking, "would you like that?" before shutting the door, leaving me in the shadows once more.

So…Ryou had decided to become my slave to try and earn my approval? I imagined my hikari a lifeless servant who thought of nothing but his "master" and found it, much to my surprise, unappealing. I did not want Ryou as my slave.

I wanted him as my angel.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Ryou was sitting on his bed looking blank and lifeless when I found him. Only when I sat down next to him did he notice me.

"So…you'll do anything I want you to, huh?" I reached out and fingered a lock of his soft hair, getting closer to my hikari than we were used to.

I could not find a way to deal with my love for him but I could satisfy my lust easily.

Ryou nodded, just like I knew he would while his eyes watched me as I crawled behind him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and neck. I didn't want to see his expression as I did this.

Then do me a favor and surrender your body to me completely." I whispered in his ear, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Will it make you happy?" I blinked at Ryou's voice. I had not expected him to ask such a question.

"Yes…very much so." No harm in playing along, I decided. Wrapping my legs around Ryou's middle, I lowered a hand to his abdomen and began to undo the zipper on his jeans. Ryou made no move to stop me but I saw fear swirl in his chocolate eyes.

A sudden flash of lightening reminded me of the rain and startled Ryou. The loud boom following it made him grab my arm and squeeze his eyes shut in terror.

I forced myself not to feel any remorse as I slid Ryou's jeans off, revealing dark blue boxers and painfully thin and pale legs. I shed my own shirt and began to stroke Ryou along the inside and his thighs, making him gasp and lead further in my chest. Discovering that my torso was bare, Ryou widened his eyes and he tensed his body against mine.

I began to suck on his neck, one arm pressing him against me as my free hand tugged at Ryou's boxers. A whimper came from Ryou's throat as I slid his boxers off, caressing the inside of his thighs and sinking my teeth into his neck. The same red blood that was scattered on the shards of Ryou's broken mirror so many weeks ago added to my desperate lust for him as its sweet, intoxicating flavor drowned my senses and thoughts.

I tightened the my legs around Ryou's waist and laid on the bed, dragging him down with me. Still holding Ryou to my chest, I used my free hand to pull my own jeans off. Ryou whimpered again when he discovered both my legs were bare and I saw him squeeze his eyes shut in terror. I ran my hand through his hair, stroking his head as if consoling him.

I pulled Ryou's soft, cotton shirt over his head, making him shiver from the sudden nudity, and flipped our bodies so I was on top. I pressed his shoulders to the mattress so he was forced to face me and, in a lustful rage, began to kiss him brutally. Ryou did nothing to stop me, just acted like he did as I undressed him- a blank, lifeless doll.

I grabbed both his wrists and held then high above his head, breaking the kiss momentarily to look around for something to tie him to the bed with. Finding a belt, I bound Ryou's wrists to a bedpost and leaned back down to continue the forceful kiss, snaking my hands up and down his chest.

I broke the kiss to slip my own boxers off and a soft moan escaped Ryou's bruised lips. He struggled against his bondage as I put my hands on either side of him, outlining his thin figure roughly. Ryou shuddered when I reached his hips, giving a sudden gasp as my fingers swept pass his length. I pressed my own arousal against Ryou's and saw his bound hands clench into fists. Something between a cry and a moan escaped Ryou's lips and I smiled, enjoying the soft melody of my hikari's voice.

I slipped a finger up Ryou's passageway, reviving the sound of Ryou's voice in the form of a cry. I slid in another finger, hoping to hear his voice again, and made Ryou moan in pain, whispering silent words in his mouth.

Pushing Ryou's legs apart, I got in between then and watched terror dance in his eyes. I bit my lip and entered him.

Ryou gave a strangled cry as I forced myself in him. I let him cry against my neck and I entered him again and again, forming a steady rhythm. Ryou's screams of pain eventually became screams of pleasure as I entered him again and again.

Finally, I rolled off of my hikari and sank into the mattress, gasping for breath in exhaustion. I reached up and untied Ryou from his bed and tossed the belt aside wincing at het black and blue marks that had appeared around Ryou's delicate wrists.

"Are you happy?" Ryou's voice whispered in the darkness, with only the still pounding rain as accompanist.

"Happy?" I momentarily forgot the promise I had made to Ryou. Big mistake. Hurt and confusion shined in Ryou's eyes and desperation begged at me in his voice when he spoke.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ryou sounded frantic, close to tears. "Did I…not do it right?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. He was not upset because I had raped him but because he think that I'm not satisfied?

"You were perfect." I hugged him to my chest tightly. "of course I'm happy."

"Really?" All fear put aside, Ryou sounded breathless. He was exhausted.

"Yes, but right now, you're tired." I ran my hand through his hair, caressing his head. "Go to sleep now and get some rest, okay?"

"But-" Ryou stopped himself midsentence, pausing and slowly nodding in my chest.

"But what?" I wanted to know. Ryou said nothing. "It's alright. You can tell me- I won't get mad or anything." I pressed my hand to the back of his head to reassure him.

"but when I sleep…" Ryou whispered. "The nightmares come. I wake up screaming…I don't want to wake you up and…bother you." I frowned.

"Stop worrying about me." I said against his forehead. "Just go to sleep." I tightened my hold I had on Ryou, feeling my thoughts fog into a black void.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Ryou

I woke up in Bakura's arms.

In _Bakura's_ arms. With his strong arms hugging me to his chest and his scent blurring in my head like some kind of drug. I decided I liked the way he smelled an the way has arms felt around me.

I controlled my emotions though. Because, you see, if I didn't, I might make more mistakes. That was hard to do though because Bakura had told me that I had made him happy and I did not have a single nightmare as I slept and now I was in his arms.

I watched Bakura began to wake, first cracking open one eye and then opening the other. He turned to me and smiled a bit before patting me on the head as if I were a dog.

I didn't mind though.

"Did you sleep well?" Bakura murmured, still half asleep. I bobbed my head up and down to tell him yes. "You want a shower?" Again, I nodded, aware of the sticky substance coated on my abdomen and thighs.

"Come one, then." Bakura untangled himself from by body and sat up, rubbing his eyes. I got to my feet and immediately gave a cry of pain at the burning throb on my backside. I fell to my knees and squeezed my eyes closed, forcing myself not ot cry. To cry would be to be bad. No…I mustn't cry.

I felt Bakura's arms wrap themselves around me and pull me to my feet. Letting myself relax into his arms, I felt him pick me up with the same arms that I woke in.

"Are you okay?" Receiving another bobbing nod, Bakura carried me to the bathroom where he set me on the toilet seat. After toying with the temperature of the shower for a bit, Bakura turned back to me and hoisted me to my feet, letting me lean on him for support.

"Ryou?" I turned toward the mention of my name, cocking my head. "You're really…concerned about my happiness, huh?" I nodded at this. I would do anything to please Bakura. "Well, Well, what about you?" I blinked. What about me?

"Do you ever…feel happy? Bakura's question startled me. My own happiness was not something I was concerned about.

"Well?" I bit my lip. I was expecting an answer.

"I…don't mind…not being happy." I hoped that would settle the matter. _Please let Bakura just leave it…_ He gave me a long, hard look before handing me the shampoo bottle.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Bakura

I wanted to see Ryou smile.

His statement on his own well-being both shocked me and sickened me. No…_I_ sickened _myself. _

There was this gentle boy who cared more about me, for some mysterious reason, than himself and what did I do? I…raped him. Not only that but _he let me_.

Ryou had let me hurt him because his self image was so fucking _low_ that he was completely willing to let himself be hurt just because he thought it might please me.

I wanted to make him smile again.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

"Ryou?" I motioned for my hikari to come to me. "Come here- I have something to give you." Ryou came to me without question and stood facing me, waiting.

I took his hand in my own and reached into my pocket to grasp the glass figurine I had bought so many weeks ago in that lonely, little shop. Watching Ryou's expression, I slid it in his hand and enclosed his fingers around it. No expression crossed Ryou's blank eyes as he stared at the little glass angel in his hand.

"That's for you." I said just to make sure he understood.

"Like…a present?" the breathless hope in his voice was in stark contrast to his blank expression, as if he dared not believe it.

"Yes…like a present." I confirmed. There was a long silence before Ryou smiled softly.

"Thank you." Ryou stroked the angel in his hand oh so gently.

"you should smile more. You look so pretty when you do." I blinked at the words that were so absentmindedly coming out of my mouth. Could these cheesy words really be coming from me? Oh well…this was Ryou. My hikari. It was absolutely pointless to keep anything from him.

Ryou had begun to lift a hand to his mouth as if he had not realized he was smiling when I kissed him.

_What was there to hide from my own hikari? _

… … … … … … … … … … … …

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Ryou

Bakura was kissing me.

Not hard or forced like that night he took me but soft to it was like he was whispering in my mouth.

An he had given me an angel. An angel that resembled Amane and seemed to sing ot me in her sweet voice.

And then he kissed me so gently.

And I kissed back.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Ah, I know. Chessiness. Eh...

I knwo I was going to put the lemon in an anotehr account but... got lazy But I got Bakura and Ryou to get together...right? There's at least something right. mor eangst in the next chapter though. I just realized that there's actually not very many mor echapters until the end...

Only three reviews? AW... C'mon... More? PLease...? Thanks to all who did review though! They mean a lot to me. I just love it when I see one in my inbox. PLEASE READ ADN REVIEW. I'll tryto update in Europe.


	5. Don't Go

Hi everybody! I'm back from Europe and had a great time. Anybody else been ot Prague? I thought the city was absolutely beautiful. Vienna too. I got lotsa Rammstein CDs in Berlin, which I'm listening to right now. When our tour group went from Vienna to Prague, we had such a great time harrassing this poor driver who was driving with nothing on but a speedo swimsuit. HIs passenger was completely naked teh first time we passed them adn the second time, he was clutchinga small pillow ot his lap. The third time, he was wearing pants. XD XD XD

Yeah...needless to say, I had a great time.

I missed home though! And hte lines for internet were so long...I did update over there. But i am now... And, yes, there was Yugioh stuff there! I saw many shounen manga/anime magazine with Yugioh or GX stuff in there. And they had all twenty volumes of Angel Sanctuary...too bad they were all in German. -sigh-

Anyway...on with the story!

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Bakura

It had been a week since I gave Ryou that glass angel and…things changed. Ryou smiled more because _I made him smile _and, for the first time in thousands of years, I felt the strange human emotion known as "love."

But Ryou had not changed.

He smiled shyly but that hallow look never left his eyes. He ate and slept at regular intervals but only because he knew I wanted him to.

In other words, he was just as depressed as before only better at hiding it.

In was because of me, I knew that much. I tried to tell him stories and kiss him more, make him smile gently with that wavering innocence only he had.

I didn't work.

Nothing did. Frustration built up in me and I was ready to snap and lash out at him every time I looked upon his face.

Was it love? Love wouldn't allow this, would she? You were supposed to have an unconditional tolerance for the one you love. Perhaps I did not truly love Ryou. And my emotions were only one of a yami that wanted to go to the spirit world.

Could I, Yami Bakura, even experience this love? The death of my family with my joining of Zork supposedly took care of all my emotions. Wasn't love an emotion? Or was it merely instinct for the survival of a species? I, being a spirit, had no emotions not instincts.

How could I love Ryou?

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Ryou

Bakura-sama was with me to stay and I had not made any more mistakes to make him leave. He told me stories and kissed me soft and light like he did when he gave me my glass angel to I did knot understand why he wanted to leave.

"I can't be at your side every second, Ryou." His breath had been hot against my neck, holding sharp petals of irritation. "I'm going insane."

Insane? He was going insane because of being with me?

But now he was gone with his warm presence and I was empty and horribly alone. I crawled over to the door where I had last seen him and remembered has movements, playing them over and over like a endless CD that's stuck in your head.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Bakura

I saw that the shop where I had bought the angel figurine was bankrupt as I walked down that cracked sidewalk. No old woman sat at the boarded up door and the techi-colored posters that sat, dusty, on the glass had vanished.

I felt an unreasonable hate toward that angel. Ryou and I had not turned out well at all. Our relationship had not worked out smoothly, like I had wanted.

Maybe I had expected the wrong things.

Ryou was _insane_. I had to get that through my thick skull. Seeking a relationship with him was useless. Being around the insane only led to insanity for myself.

Why couldn't he fucking heal? I kissed him, didn't I? I had given him a gift and I had kissed him. I held him and I talk him stories. I never left his side. I went way out of my comfort zone and sought a fucking _relationship._ What more could he want?

I had walked dozens of blocks before I realized that there was no place to go. Driving myself mad with my own thoughts was not going to help. Cursing Ra, I turned around and began my walk back.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

The first sight that greeted my eyes was Ryou, whom I had watched for the course of two weeks now. He was hugging the glass angel to his chest and stared at me when I came in.

I decided right then and there that I hated that angel.

It was somehow responsible for my blind hope. It had somehow _tricked_ me into loving my own hikari.

Ryou gave a cry when I tore his precious gift out of his hands. It's melancholy familiarity was mocking as I glared at it. I was watching Ryou's wide eyes as the angel shattered against the hard wood floor. His eyes reflected the broken glass with an intensity that shattered something inside of me as well. I didn't glance at the small triangles on the ground as I left.

The only thing I wanted to remember was the dull click of the shutting door behind me.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Ryou

Bakura was really gone now.

So was my angel who was so very much like my little sister. But my little sister was dead. And so was my angel.

This time, the mess was Bakura's. My fault though. My fault because I was the one who had made him mad so I also played a role in the tragedy.

I grabbed a glass triangle knife and decided that it was time to end my part in the horrible play.

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

EEK! I hope no one will kill me for breaking up Ryou and Bakura...

I mean, they WILL be together in the end but...I didn't want ot fic to end so soon! And, also, I didn't feel like their getting together was very...ending-ful. oO It just didn't complete a picture...you know what I mean? And I really wanted to do more with the angel. You'll see where this is going next chapter.

I'm really loving my new Rammstein CDs right now. Has anyone else heard of them? I just love Till's voice. I mean, he's a bit ugly but his voice is really beautiful. Did you know that he was a basket weaver before he was in Rammstein? Yeah...and Richard heard his humming as he worked adn asked him ot join them in this music contest.

Review? Please? Hugs if you do.


	6. Flowers

Wow! I never realized that a cliffhanger could induce so many reviews... And, good news, not too many people were mad at me for splitting up Ryou and Bakura. Woo! I never really meant for the cliffy to happen though...it just came about on it's on. Eh, oh well.

EEE! I was listening to this Phantom of the Opera song, All I Ask of You, but with a different Raoul. OMG. Cliff Richards ROCKS. He's so much better than Steve Barton or Patrick Wilson. Steve Barton has a really low and rich voice and since I'm mor eused to Patrick Wilson, I just couldn't get into it. Patrick Wilson, though, sounded MUCH too young... Cliff Richards was just...perfect. I'm not a big Raoul fan but... I LOVE his voice!

The other day, I was thinking about Harry Potter... Dunno why, dunno why I'm bring this up either but JK Rowling is goign down... It's really sad. To quote my friend, she's taking Harry Potter apart like she does with everything else in her life, like her marriage. It's so sad! And she's letting them ruin the movies too. Like, they straightened Hermione's hair WAY too early so that there wasn't that big a contrast in th eYule Ball. And they made her wear PINK! Pink! Pink is not a Hermione color. Blue just suits her. fumes

Anyone else think that "R.A.B." is Regulas Black? Sirius' younger brother that joined the Death Eaters. No one knows where eh is anymore adn Sirius said that he assumed he was dead. Assumed. And they mentioned him more than once in the Fifth Book, each time only in passing... Hmmm...

Anyway, enough of my ranting...

… … … … … … … … … … … …

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Bakura

Reality gripped my mind as I realized what an idiot I truly was.

I left Ryou with a pile of broken glass. Ryou who was depressed. Ryou who had shown every sign of being suicidal. With a broken angel.

With a broken heart.

Scowling, I ran back up the cement stairs of Ryou's apartment building two at a time.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Ryou

The glass shard worked nicely.

A handsome, gaping wound now stood on the skin on my arm, making a nice contrast with my pale skin. Small beads of red appeared slowly, small flower buds. The flowers blossomed and whispered their way down, aiming toward the white bathroom tiles. They tasted sweet, I decided. Sweet to my tongue.

The second cut would be on my face, I decided. I hated my face. The way I looked. I hated how people would stare at my hair and pale skin and wonder what sort of idiot I was. The blood that ran down my cheeks felt like tears and made me smile. No joy in my smile, though.

I looked in the mirror with all that blood-tears streaming down my face and smiled again. Once, I had broken the mirror because of my shameful face.

This time, I broke my face.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Bakura

Ryou was not where I had left him. He was in front of the only mirror in the house. I knew this without really knowing.

Once at the bathroom, I broke through my rush of adrenaline and tried the door. Locked.

I, of course, picked the lock in two seconds flat.

Ryou seemed to not only want to off himself but to destroy his body as well. Horror froze my blood when I saw the bloody gashes on his face and forearm. Ryou's hand gripped a shard of glass with white-knuckle fingers and held it to his palm. I cringed when the shard disappeared halfway into his soft flesh and as he began to pull it toward his wrist.

"Ryou…" I saw only desperation in Ryou's eyes as he turned to face me, distracted enough to stop the moving glass triangle momentarily. "Stop that."

He didn't.

"Ryou! Stop!" I took a step toward him when a trickle of crimson made beads of red whisper dripping secrets in their sly voices as they splattered on the white bathroom tiles. They had company-small, lonely beads that already fell. Ryou stepped away from me, defying me for the first time in months. I took another step forward and Ryou another back. This pattern repeated itself a few more times before Ryou tripped on the porcelain bathtub.

Shock clouded his already frighteningly wide brown eyes as Ryou fell forward, toward me. I let him fall into my arms with a staggering step back and grabbed Ryou's glass shard from his hands, taking advantage of his surprise.

Ryou gave a cry and tried to grab it back, failing at this task when I flung it out the door. Whimpering, Ryou made a reach toward it and I turned him around in my arms, sinking to the floor and leaning against the plaster white wall.

"Shh…" I whispered in my hikari's ear, attempting to calm his broken glass sobs. He tore at the gash on his arm, making me grab his wrists and force them behind his back where he could not possibly hurt himself any further. I shhhed again and kissed his cheek, wetting my lips with his cold tears.

"Shhh…" I said again, holding his wrists in a tight grip with one hand and hugging him to my chest with the other. Ryou only struggled toward the door, where I had thrown the glass triangle, attempting to tear out of my grasp. "Shh…" I had nothing else to say.

I held him tighter and continued my attempts of calming my hikari down and, eventually, he settled in my arms, crying broken sobs. I said nothing until his sobs became only whispers of the shatterings they had been.

"Are you going to be okay?" I expected no and was not disappointed.

"I made a…mistaked, didn't I?" Damn…Ryou sounded so…_fragile_.

"No…you're alrigth." I kissed his cheek. "You're fine. Just a little sad."

"I made a horrible mistake…" Ryou didn't seem to notice my voice or my kiss. "I need to be punished…punished badly."

"What do you mean?" _What?_ What the hell was Ryou talking about?

"Mistakes mean punishment." He sounded tired, out of breath.

"Ryou…do you hurt yourself?" My breath was ragged against Ryou's neck. "Do you…"punish" yourself?" Ryou didn't answer. "Do you?" I demanded with too much intensity.

"Sometimes." Ryou whimpered. _Damn…_

"What do you do?" I lowered the tone of my voice a bit.

"I deserve it." Ryou whispered.

"_What do you do?"_ I said, slower, emphasizing each word, as if Ryou were a slow child.

"I…burn myself." Ryou mumbled. "On the inside of my thighs…because I don't like that part of my body."

"Why?" My voice was tense again, breathless. "Ryou…why that part of your body?" I held him tighter when he didn't answer.

"It makes me feel ashamed." Was the answer. I felt a wave of horror as I imagined that smooth, flawless skin decorated with scabbing burns.

"Will you show your burns to me?" I whispered. There was a long silence before Ryou said anything.

"No." I blinked at the direct refusal.

"Alright." There was nothing else for me to say but that. What could I do? Forcing him would only make things worse, especially when he was so shaken up.

"Broken angels don't sing." Ryou whispered after a long pause. I, confused, fept silent. "They can't even cry."

"Are you thinking of that glass figurine?" I murmured against the back of his neck. There never was an answer. Ryou's eyes had closed and his shaking breath had been calmed into a steady, gentle beat. Too much shock had made him pass out.

As I stood and carried Ryou's sleeping body to his bed, I became dimly aware that the sea of broken angel were not anywhere to be seen.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Ryou

Everything was so blurry when I woke up. Everything was weal and yellow and I could barely lift my numb limbs.

I needed Bakura.

Nothing mattered except to know that eh was here with me. If he was here, I could live. Without him, I could not. That was all there was to it.

My life depended on his presence.

I relaxed when I felt a hand comb through my hair. Bakura's hand. I could tell through his touch.

"You haven't eaten in days. Combine that with blood loss." Bakura's voice paused. "And I think you might have a fever."

I was sick then. As a child, Mother would take care of me in sickness. Would Bakura take care of me? He was mad at me, though. Because I had been bad, I remembered. I needed to punish myself or he might go away again.

But it was oh so hard to move. And when I did sit up, everything spun in a merry-go-round of colors and sickness.

"I told you that you're not well." Bakura's voice told me. "Don't try to get up."

Upset? Was he upset? He sounded upset. At me? _Please, God., don't let him be..._ I prayed.

And my angel. Bakura's angel which he gave me…it was safe. It was broken but safe. It's shattered pieces were not thrown away… They were safe in Amane's box.

"Are you hungry?" Bakura spoke again.

Was I hungry? I hadn't bothered to think about food for so long. Hunger was not important. I shook my head.

"You sure?" Again, I shook my head though this time harder. A echoing pain drifted in my temples. "You should still eat something though." I knew that. But food sent tremors of sickness in my stomach and if I threw up, Bakura might get mad. "Alright." Bakura's voice said. "Suit yourself." He made me lie down again, my head making a dent in the soft pillow.

My punishment. I had almost forgotten. But I couldn't do anything with Bakura seeing it I could not bear to let him leave.

"Ryou?" He wanted to see my burns? Why was he asking? I didn't want to show them to him but he had asked like he cared about me.

I nodded.

I tried not to think about that night Bakura took my virginity as he slid my jeans off. The night had not been particularly enjoyable though Bakura seemed to have liked doing it. It had made Bakura happy enough to give me a present and kiss me soft so it was alright, I guess.

Nevertheless, I was glad that Bakura didn't take my boxers off. He pushed the fabric out of the way and didn't seem happy when he saw my self-inflicted punishment.

"Ryou…I think I'm going to have to put some cream on these, okay? It'll make them heal faster." He said. He left my side for a brief moment to get cream from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I watched him from my bed.

I couldn't help but let out a cry when his hand touch my inner thigh though. Too many memories of that night attacked me.

"Shh…" Bakura whispered. "I'm just rubbing some ointment on it, okay?" I nodded my head up and down though it was not okay.

I held still though. I was good even though warm tears leaked from my eyes the entire time. Nothing would matter if Bakura was pleased with me afterward.

My yami's warm fingers were gentle and warm when they raveled strips of bandage around my thighs. After he was done, Bakura pulled the covers around me and tucked me in, like Mother used to do. I smiled.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Bakura

Ryou was sick.

Not just physically but me was mentally lost. His eyes were evidence. No sane person could have eyes that looked like my hikari's. No one.

He was desperate for someone to take care of him and I seemed to be the only option. His nurturing mother was gone but I, twisted spirit, seemed a worthy substitute.

Interesting how twisted the world had became.

He was pretty though, With his long eyelashes touching his delicate cheekbones. He was pretty with the horror in his eyes. His fear and wavering innocence that attracted me to him.

But I knew I could have lost all that if he had just slashed a little lower yesterday.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Ryou

My forearm and face throbbed horribly with yesterday's pain. It was bruise-like with black and blue carnations except the actual thing looked more like a pretty, smooth rose petal.

Rose petals tasted like cotton candy, though. You could taste it if you tried very hard with your tongue not your teeth. My cuts were not sweet-smelling flowers like I liked to pretend. They were horrible gashes that bled through Bakura's white bandages.

I liked them though.

I liked the on my palm the most, the one that threatened my life the most. That was the one which made Bakura hold me and kiss me again.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Woo! Bakura ot the rescue! Ryou is saved!

I'm so sad! Next chapter will be the very last! gasp The only fanfic I've ever really finished... huggles I don't want to end this thing yet! Next chapter will be quite a fluffy one though. I don't think it's TOO cheesy but... Heh. Whatever. I don't even care if it's cheesy anymore... As long as it works.

I didn't really like the ending of this chapter... I feel like there something missing in it but I can't think of a better way to end it. sigh This will have to do...

READ ADN REVIEW! Go on! push that little purple/blue button in the left hand corner. Go on. Do it. For me?


	7. Glue

OKay, okay...I feel really bad about waiting ot update. But this is it! The last chapter! It's so short though... feels bad But wait! Before you leave! News:

SEQUAL SEQUAL SEQUAL SEQUAL!

You can all thank Shiro Ryuu for giving me the idea. I actually never even thought about it. The past week, though, I've planned it and even wrote a part of chapter one. I'm not realyl sure if it'll...fit into the atmosphere of this story thought, since I've written this so long ago. Ah, well. Anyone want ot beta?

As a side note, is there anyone out there that went ot AnimeIowa this year? I was there!

… … … … … … … … … … … …

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Bakura

Ryou had saved that broken glass angel.

I found it in a box sitting in his closet. The box was the masterpiece of a five year old with the smell of Crayola and fairy dust glitter coming off when I touched it with my hands that seemed too rough for such innocence. The broken shard were scattered in the tie-dyed wood and "AMANE" proudly blared with childish letters.

I knew that box.

Ryou's sister had made it in Sunday school… It was the same day Ryou had turned seven and the same day his mother had decided he was old enough to walk his little sister home those three, long blocks.

It was also the same day Amane was hit by a car,

She had gotten hit brutally, her skull cracking, as well as several limbs. Ryou had spent the rest of his birthday clutching that box and crying.

I knew he had always felt it was his fault.

I took out a sharp triangle and fingered it, remembering the face of the angel it once was. It seemed to be too ironic that a broken angel had been Ryou's chosen tool of suicide.

"It reminded me of Amane." I heard a soft voice whisper from behind me. I turned.

"Yeah…it does look like her, huh?" I spoke softly.

"_Did._" Ryou emphasized that word.

"What?"

"She _did_ look like her. Not does." Ryou chewed on his lip. "Not anymore." I knew what he was thinking about. He was thinking about Amane's broken body. No…he was the one that was wrong.

Amane and Angel are alike. They had the same broken bodies. They were both so dead.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

Ryou

Amane didn't look like the singing angel…no, _she didn't. _

I wanted to remember my sister the way she look when she was alive. When she was laughing, dancing, even crying.

Not dead.

But she _was. _She was dead.

"'Amane' means 'song in heaven'." I found myself whispering. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Ryou…" He began. "We can glue the angel back together if you want."

"Not Amane though."

"Not Amane." Bakura smiled soft. "I think humans need something more than glue."

"We can't fix people with glue." I repeated. "What could we fix them with?"

"I…don't know." Bakura stared right at me. "What do you think?"

Ipaused.

"Smiles." I stated. "Smiles and kisses. And stories." I added.

"Love?" Bakura suggested. I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Love."

Then he kissed me. It was all soft with smiles and stories and other thing you fixed people with and I never wanted to let go. But it was alright when we did because he was still smiling soft.

"Ryou…" His voice was as soft as his smile. "I don't think we could fix Amane."

"I know." Amane was dead. I knew this.

"But we can fix some other things."

"Like Angel." I imagined the sticky, white glue making her complete again.

"And you." I blinked at that. I decided I liked the sound of that. Being fixed sounded a lot better than being lonely or being beaten. It sounded like a lot of smile, kisses, and stories. I wanted to be fixed by Bakura.

"Not with glue though." I said. Bakura smiled and nodded.

"Not with glue."

… … … … … … … … … … … …

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

The angel came together almost perfectly with only one missing triangle. The shard that Bakura had flung out the door, I remembered.

The one I tried to kill myself with.

The empty space was in the perfect razor-precise picture of that glass shard and I remembered memories in the same sharpness as the corners of the triangle. They were not good memories and I wanted to forget them. Some scared me so much that I had to look away from the angel.

But she was full of memories now. Before, it was just a glass figurine but now it seemed to be valuable beyond measure. In fact, it was a lot like Amane's box. I told Bakura this.

He nodded slowly, choosing his words carefully when he spoke. "Amane died with her box though…you didn't die." Pause. "I'm glad you didn't die."

This made me smiled because it sounded like love.

"I think she looks better like this." Bakura states. I felt a smile again.

"She does." I whispered. "She really does."

… … … … … … … … … … … …

.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.;' ';.

And...this part of the story is over...

For this fic, I'm really really grateful to all the people who read this adn even reviewed. Kudos to all of you, though. This is actually the first and only fic I've ever finished, besides one-shots! I'm really glad that people enjoyed it, adn if you didn't, I'm glad you stayed mature and didn't flame.

COME ON EVERYONE, THIS IS THE LAST TIME OYU CAN REVIEW "BROKEN ANGELS DON'T SING"! DO IT!

And remember, I'm looking for suggestions about the sequal. A review is the perfect chance to tell me what you think should happen in the sequal. All suggestions are welcome but I'm specifically looking for:

1. If there should be a lemon.

2. If you think that a yami/hikari plot would be cliche.

3. How you feel about unsettling endings.

and

4. If Yugi and Yami should make a return.

For this sequal, it's goign to be called, "Snow White Bleeds Red" and I've got a decent plan, though only the bare bones ofit. Not many fillers yet. It's so short though...so I'm willing ot take many suggestions.I'm alsothinking of getting someone ot beta the first chapter, at least, since it's been so long since I've written Broken Angels. I'm not sure I can captivate the feel of the story right now.I'm think that someone who just read it may be able to help?

PLEASE REIVEW EVERYONE! ANDMANY THANKS TO THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHOHAVE REVIEWED THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE FIC! You knwo who you are.gives those people a cookie

So sad that this is over...


End file.
